


Sex on the Beach

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Smut, aged-up, beach sin, sin - Freeform, they're in their 20s, where it was supposed to be pwp and i accidentally plotted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is excited to be working on her first summer photo shoot with none other than Adrien Agreste, but the unexpected happens when she is in charge of making sure his bathing suit is properly adjusted throughout it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenlovestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenlovestory/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a straight up PWP but then I had to set the scene and over 4k words later... Written for my good friend and fellow smut-lover; she wanted beach sin and although it took me a million years to finish, here is beach sin.

Marinette was either on cloud nine or in the deepest pits of hell and no amount of good luck in the world could fix it. She had been working at Agreste fashions for two years and had moved up from a regular intern to the bottom rung of paid designers under the Agreste brand. Up until then, she had mostly done small things like designing an accessory piece under the _very_ watchful eye of a more experienced designer, and attended the occasional small time photo shoot.

                That was, until she was called to do a beach shoot with none other than the big bosses son himself, Adrien Agreste. Her and Adrien had slowly become friends since high school, and Marinette's crush never faded, but she had gone from stuttering mess to being able to hold full length conversations with him, even if it was just the two of them.

                At first, Marinette was elated to find out she'd be doing a shoot with him. They hadn't talked in over a month even though they worked for the same person, and she was missing his presence in her life. When she found out that it was going to be a beach shoot, she thought nothing of it at first, but when she arrived on location and saw the _extremely_ tiny bathing suits Adrien was going to be wearing, she blanched.

                The years had been kind to him, and the lanky 15 year old boy she had fallen for had become a tall, muscular 23 year old _man_ and only served to make her physical attraction to him stronger. So the knowledge she would have to watch him pose in something that left very little to the imagination made her wish she'd worn a heavier foundation to cover up the inevitable blush she'd be sporting by the end of it.

                "Ah you!" the head designer for the swimsuit section of the summer line called over to her. "You're Marinette, yes?"

                "Yes sir, that's me," she replied and quickly walked over to the man.

                "In case you didn't know, I am Daniel, the swimsuit coordinator. You'll be taking all your orders from me and even if there are some big name models here, you will be doing a large portion of the work in terms of fixing the designs. I've seen your work, and I'm very impressed with it, so I'm giving you the chance to show me, and by extension Mr. Agreste, what you can do."

                Marinette smiled broadly. "Thank you sir, I'll do my best. Where can I start?"

                The man brought her over to the clothing racks which held an assortment of bathing suits as well as some cover ups and handed her a couple. "These are to go over to that tent and trailer where the models are waiting to be fitted. Hand this one to the tent on the left where Ms. Valerie is, and this one to the trailer on the right where Mr. Agreste is. Questions?"

                "No sir. I'll get right on it," she replied and took the articles from him.

                "Once they're changed, check on them to make sure their wardrobe is in the right condition and we're going to be getting started in about twenty minutes," Daniel told her and walked over to chat with the photographer about the shoot.

                She headed over to the tent where he said the female model, Alyssa Valerie was and poked her head in, handing her the first swimsuit she'd be wearing for the shoot, before walking over to Adrien's trailer where she stood outside for a moment, when Adrien himself popped his head out.

                "Marinette! I heard you'd be working on this shoot today, and I'm really excited to have you. It's been forever since we last saw each other."

                She smiled at him and handed him the swimsuit. "It's been so busy for the both of us, what with the summer line coming out and all. Hopefully it will quiet down once the summer fashion show is over and we have a little time before the fall line needs to get started on."             

                "I hope so, I haven't had a good relaxing day in what feels like years. We should do something we Nino and Alya, since they have slightly more flexible jobs."

                Marinette nodded in agreement and was going to say something before Alyssa called her over for help with the admittedly confusing swimsuit. She shot a smile at Adrien before heading over to help with the wardrobe malfunction.

                She never got the chance to help Adrien with his, save for handing him a roll of body tape at which her face went up in flames at the thought of what he would be using it for, since the piece he was wearing could barely be called  a swim _suit_. More like male swim lingerie.

                _Focus Marinette,_ she thought. _You're a professional, and a little bit of body tape shouldn't slow you down. You've got to stay focused!_

                Once the shoot started, she found she was able to focus more, getting the other pieces the models would be wearing ready, making sure there were no loose threads or tears on any of them, and that they'd be easily accessible for a quick change so as not to waste daylight.

                "Marinette!" Daniel called over to her after their third suit change. She scurried over, thankful she may have something else to do since there was only one more suit change after the current one they were shooting. "I want you to closely observe the last part of the shoot. This part is arguably the hardest since you have to watch closely to make sure that there are no problems with how the model is wearing the piece. I know you've seen the design sketches, so if anything looks out of place, let me know and we will fix it immediately."

                "Yes sir," she replied and went to watching the models do their thing. Which, admittedly, was not much different than what she used to do when she was in school, where she spent a lot of time gazing at Adrien. However, this seemed much more intimate since the part of him she had to observe was something she'd only ever thought about in her night time reveries. Her worst nightmares were confirmed when she noticed that it looked like it wasn't sitting on him right after a pose change.

                "Sir, the piece on Adrien looks like its cutting into him awkwardly in the hip."

                Daniel took a look at Adrien's hips and nodded. "You have a point. Eric! Hold on one moment!" he called to the photographer. To Marinette he said, "go fix it."

                Marinette gawked at him for a moment. He looked expectantly at her and she could feel her face heating up, probably the colour of the red suit Alyssa was wearing. She turned to Adrien who had an eyebrow raised and walked over to him.

                "What's up?" he asked her.

                "Your uh... s-swimsuit isn't sitting right. I'm over here to f-fix it." Damn that stutter of hers coming back. She kneeled down and Adrien's face turned slightly pink under all the makeup he was wearing. They had both been in positions like this with other people before, Marinette having altered something on a male model before and Adrien being prodded while they fixed his outfit, but usually it was with a stranger, not a friend.

                She took a deep breath in and out hoping to calm her heart rate, and Adrien had to suppress a shudder at the sensation on his lower stomach. Her small hands reached up and adjusted the band of the tiny black and neon green suit with the small paw print around his hips and to her horror, doing that cause it to shift in the wrong direction on the inner part of his thigh. She took a deep breath in, and all the while holding it, quickly rectified the situation entirely before hopping back up and running back to where Daniel was standing, an amused smile on his face.

                Adrien had never been so glad that he had put extra tape on his junk that day.

                The photographer called over the makeup artist to put more powder on Adrien since his face was still dusted with the pink of his blush from Marinette's "help." He saw that she was avoiding looking at him anymore and focused on either Alyssa or the ground in front of her, face still so red he could see it from where he was standing. The thoughts that were still running through his mind made it difficult for him to focus entirely on the shoot, when he could still feel her small hands on his hips and them brushing his inner thigh so lightly. He imagined that her hands would feel just as good on any part of his body, ghosting up and down his sides before they dipped into - _Stop it Adrien! Keep this up and no amount of tape will save you from this!_ he thought, scolding himself.

                The rest of the shoot went without any faults, but Adrien couldn't get Marinette out of his head. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed her before; he wasn't blind. He knew that she was beautiful, and even though she had become a good friend to him, he was careful to not make her revert to whatever reason she had when they were in school together that caused her to freak out around him. He had always noticed how bright her eyes were, especially shining when she was worked up about something, and how the years had filled out her curves nicely, giving her a body some _models_ would kill for. _She did mention something about doing martial arts one time..._ he thought.

                By the time he had gotten back to his trailer, his mind had wandered back to his thoughts during the shoot that, since he was now alone, he let wander this time, thinking about the good work she did with her hands and what other things she could do with them. His luck had to be the worst in the world, as said girl called out "Adrien?" from just outside his door.

                "Yea?" he said, hoping his voice didn't betray his thoughts.

                "I uh, need the last swimsuit back, Daniel wants us to put them all together so we can get going quicker."

                "Oh, um, give me just a second!" He told her. He stripped himself quickly of the offensively bright yellow article and against his better judgement, he decided right then would be the time to remove the body tape. Because of the growing situation due to the girl waiting outside his trailer, removing the tape was a little more painful than usual and the second his erection sprung free from it, the fresh air hit it and he hissed in both pain and pleasure.

                "Hey are you okay? Sounded like you were in pain," she asked.

                "I'm fine!" he called back, quickly pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. "Okay, you can take it now."

                He was fully planning on poking his head out to deliver the item to her, but she had much the same plan and he watched as her head appeared in the doorway, arm outstretched to grab it.

                They both froze when Marinette noticed how little he was wearing, which shouldn't have surprised her, all things considered. What really caught her eye was the very apparent bulge in his underwear.

                All the makeup in the world wouldn't have covered the redness in his cheeks at having been caught with a boner right after a photo shoot, which in retrospect was fairly common, but something about her having found out made it so much worse.

                They both stood staring at each other for a minute before a confidence Adrien didn't know he had made him grin wickedly and say, "what? See something you like, Mari?"

                Marinette let out the tiniest squeak before she turned to go and inevitably slipped in the sand, landing face first into Adrien's chest, him having rushed up to catch her before she ate shit on the ground. Before she knew what was happening, she was being swept off her feet and carried to the couch that sat inside. He placed her carefully down onto it as if she were made of porcelain and observed her ankle with a look of concentration.

                "Um... Adrien, what are you doing?"

                "Is your ankle alright? You look like you kind of twisted it just now."

                Marinette gazed down at him and gulped. "N-no, I'm fine. Just clumsy, as per usual."

                That didn't stop him from picking up her ankle and touching it lightly to make sure there were no tender spots and that she truly was fine. When he had decided that she was in perfect health, he leaned over and kissed her right on the ankle bone. She sucked in an audible breath, and he looked up at her, watching her eyes widen as he placed another kiss a few inches above the last one.

                She had no idea what he was doing, but she wasn't about to stop him, not when every kiss he placed on her legs sent shivers up her spine. She could honestly swear that she was dreaming, because never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Adrien would be looking at her like he was in her real life. After that first kiss, his eyes never left hers, not as he made his way up her left leg, stopping when he reached the midpoint of her thigh, instead relocating to her hand, where he placed a gentle kiss on her palm, then the back of her hand, not unlike a knight kissing his princess after saving her from the beast.

                He made his way up her arm, agonizingly slow, stopping just short of her shoulder to gauge her reaction. When he saw her give no indication that she wanted him to stop, he kissed up to her neck and nipped lightly at her collarbone, eliciting a small gasp, which only made him surge forward, leaving little love bites down her neck and shoulder.

                Eventually, she had had enough of his teasing and grabbed his face and brought him up to her lips where she kissed him hungrily, hands moving to grab fistfuls of his hair. He kissed her back with the same force, years of pent up sexual frustration poured into this first kiss before they both pulled back, panting and looked at each other.

                Marinette couldn't remember the last time she had kissed someone like this. She had had a couple boyfriends in the past, mostly really nice guys she had trouble saying no to, and while kissing them had been nice as well as the occasional upper and lower body fondling, she had never really loved any of them the way she loved the man who was currently making her limbs turn to jelly.

                Adrien on the other hand had never really dated anyone for a number of reasons. The first being he rarely had the time for a real relationship for the first couple years following school. The second being 99% of women who went after him only did so because he was a famous model, leaving him relatively inexperienced save for a particularly brief awkward friends with benefits attempt with Chloe.

                They were back on each other as quickly as they had parted, Marinette glad that she didn't have to worry about anything blocking her from running her hands up and down his toned body. He shivered under her touch and placed his hands on her hips, running them under the hem over her shirt. It didn't take long for him to tire of said garment and he made a move to get rid of it, their mouths coming apart just long enough for the shirt to pass over her head before they resumed. While Adrien continued to explore her upper body, Marinette hooked her fingers into the band of his briefs, tightening her grip on them when his fingers slipped under the bottom of her bra, freeing her breasts from its confines. She arched her back just enough for him to snake his hands behind her and undo the clasp before tossing it off to the side.

                Adrien broke away from Marinette's lips to instead attach himself onto her nipple, earning him a moan. He rolled her tongue around it hoping to receive that reaction again, his hand moving to the unoccupied breast to knead it, and she let out a series of breathy moans in response. Her hands moved to his head, running her fingers through his soft hair, tugging occasionally when he did something that felt particularly good. The arousal between her legs had grown quite uncomfortable and she rubbed her legs together in the hopes that it would relieve some of the tension. As if sensing her pleasurable discomfort, he undid the button and zipper to her jeans, tugging them off, leaving the two of them clad in nothing but their underwear.

                He pulled away from her completely and laid her back on the couch, crawling on top of her and kissing her mouth once again. She could feel that his hips were close to hers and her rolled her own up to meet his and was please to feel that his arousal was just as apparent as it had been when she had opened the door on him, if not more.

                He groaned as she did it again, and he could feel her smiling smugly into the kiss.

                "Feeling proud of yourself or something?" he asked breathily.

                "A little bit, yea."

                "You should know that I've felt like this since you had to come and fix my bathing suit earlier."

                If her face could have turned a darker shade of red than it already was, it would have but he simply chuckled and resumed kissing her senselessly. His fingers played with the hem of her underwear, waiting for her to stop him from going any further, but she just raked her nails lightly down his back. He slowly began to pull them down and she raised her hips to make the job easier. Moving a hand down her side, he reached behind her and grabbed her ass, making her moan into his mouth and he smirked a little before moving his hand slowly to her entrance, gliding a finger along her soaking wet folds, lightly fondling the nub at the top. She writhed underneath him and squealed when he plunged a single finger inside of her.

                With how wet she was, he was quickly able to add a second finger without much trouble and he was sure to make good use of it. He looked up and saw that she had a hand over her mouth to muffle any sounds, and pulled it away with his hand not currently occupied with getting her to make those noises.

                "This _is_ a trailer you know, not a tent. You can afford to make a little noise," he told her before he leaned down and kissed the inside of her knee.

                She didn't dare try to say anything, all rational thought gone from her mind, solely focused on his hands and lips. After a few thrusts, he brushed up against a sensitive spot, causing her to inhale sharply.

                "Oh god, Adrien," she breathed out and he aimed to hit that spot again, and again, her breaths growing shallower and her noises climbing in pitch. He changed the angle on his hands but found the sweet spot again before moving his head closer to her and darted his tongue out to lick her clit. She shivered at the movement and Adrien could feel her clamping down on his fingers as she rode out her orgasm, moaning loudly as she did.

                She let out a few shaky breaths and he retracted his fingers before he leaned back and gave her another mischievous smile, popping them in his mouth to taste her and clean them off. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing hitched watching him lick his fingers slowly. Her eyes flickered down to the still present straining of his underwear and licked her lips.

                The action didn't go unnoticed by Adrien and his fingers dropped from his mouth as he watched her eyes go from surprise to straight up _want_ and his mouth ran dry. She sat up from her position and pulled his mouth back to hers with one hand on the back of his neck, the other reaching down to stroke him. She pulled down his briefs just past his erection before guiding him into a laying down position on the couch and pulling them the rest of the way off his legs.

                Her heart raced, but god dammit, she loved this boy and wanted nothing more than to hear him moan her name, so she leaned over and took an experimental lick of his head. A low moan came from him and she smiled in satisfaction, pushing her to swirl her tongue around it and grasp the base with her hand.

                He couldn't believe this was happening. The most he expected when he had seen her earlier that day was him returning to his trailer and guiltily jerking it off to his old classmate. This had only ever happened in his wildest dreams and yet here she was, in the flesh, currently giving him a blow job. She was by no means experienced but every movement she made with her mouth and hand felt better than anything Adrien could have ever hoped for. He wanted all of her, but if this was all he got, he could still die a happy man. Especially when she removed her mouth from his head and dipped down, sucking on his balls while she pumped his member with her hand.

                " _Mari_ ," he moaned. "Fuck."

                She sucked harder and let go of one of his nuts with a small audible _pop_ and licked a solid line from in between them all the way up to the tip before taking him in her mouth again. She removed her mouth from him again and gave her jaw a short rest, one hand massaging his balls, the other rubbing up and down his shaft.

                He sat up and pulled her face to his and kissed her, hard, before leaning their foreheads together and whispering, "God Mari, I want you so much."

                She looked up at him with half lidded eyes and replied, "then come and get me."

                He leaned back and really looked at her for solid confirmation, and when she nodded he almost tripped over himself to get to a cabinet where she could see a bag and he came back with a small foil package.

                She raised an eyebrow and he rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks pink as he explained, "Nino shoved a few in my bag about a month ago when I told him how long it had been since the last time."

                "Kinda glad he did," she said and he smiled, ripping open the package and rolling it on.

                He climbed onto the couch on top of her and aligned himself with her, rubbing the tip up and down her slick folds. He hesitated, giving her one more chance to back out before they continued, but she kissed him tenderly as her way of saying _yes I want this_.

                He pushed into her slowly and heard her breathe in sharply. She wasn't in any pain, but even her vibrator didn't give her the same fullness as she was feeling and sighed contently once he was fully inside her. It took every ounce of his willpower not to move, until she rolled her hips experimentally and the coil inside him snapped.

                He pulled back and thrust forward again and both of them moaned in sync, both feeling perfect in the moment, Adrien thrusting in and out rhythmically. After a moment, he moved and sat back on his legs, lifting Marinette's hips in the process, giving them a better angle and him more power behind his thrusts.

                Marinette breathed out several expletives in the process and Adrien's thrusts became more erratic. She could sense that he wasn't going to last much longer, so she reached a hand in between her legs and rubbed at her clit in fast, circular motions to speed up her second orgasm, and it came quickly, voice high pitched as she rode it out. With her clamping around him, Adrien let out a loud groan and in one final pound into her, spilled himself into the condom.

                He (carefully) flopped on top of her, both of them panting heavily. She kissed his temple and he kissed her neck in return before pulling out of her, letting out a hiss due to the sensitivity and made his way to the small bathroom in the trailer where he flushed the condom to get rid of the evidence.

                When he made his way back to the couch, Marinette had already done up her bra and pulled her underwear back on.

                "Leaving so soon?" he asked with a quirk of his brow.

                She held up the bathing suit he had been wearing earlier. "I was supposed to return this to Daniel ASAP. It's now been... twenty minutes and I'm honestly surprised they haven't hunted me down yet."

                "Oops. I kind of forgot about all that."

                "That's okay. So did I. Don't worry, I'm not leaving because I want to. How about I go bring this back and then we go and get some lunch or something."

                Glancing back down at the speedo she held in her hands, he grinned and replied, "why Marinette, that would be _paw_ -sitively wonderful."

                She looked at him in confusion, looked down at the bathing suit, and threw his underwear at him before rolling her eyes, making herself look presentable and left to go return the stupid paw-print bathing suit.


End file.
